1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention are directed towards methods and systems for displaying search results from search engines, text corpora, and electronic dictionaries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic dictionaries often include a software program and dictionaries proper. The software program may include a shell, which provides a graphical user interface, morphology models to display inflected forms, context search that uses an index, a teaching module, etc. The dictionaries may be divided into separate units—either text or compiled files.
The software program may be installed locally on a user's computer, remotely on a server in a local area network or on a wide area network such the Internet. The dictionaries that a user needs to use may be independently stored in various locations. Electronic dictionaries then may access various separate dictionary files or “dictionaries” from the various locations.